


Gilded

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis thinks it shouldn’t take the Wiz Chocobo Post to give Prompto what he deserves.





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning, I’m only on Ch3 in the game. Special thanks to saurgristiel for betaing for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Exhaustion is setting in as they trudge back to the Wiz Chocobo Post, but the day’s still relatively young, and at least the sun lights their way. Noctis has a crick in his shoulder from warping up against the rocks, and even Gladiolus looks ready for an early rest. Prompto went right through all their potions, but he’s still the liveliest of the four, and he wades on ahead. He leaps over the underbrush like a wild deer, only to run back every so often to join Noctis’ side. Ignis, for all their wear and tear, looks as put together as he always does. Then they actually get close enough to _smell_ the stench of the stables, and Prompto’s done for.

He practically skips off, humming that annoying jingle that he often gets stuck in Noctis’ head. Gladiolus grumbles, “There he goes,” but does pick up the pace, hot on Prompto’s heels. Noctis, eyes locked on Prompto’s overt joy, hangs back.

They near the fence, enough to see the bright clash of yellow feathers. With Deadeye gone, the stables are clearly full again. Even from this distance, Noctis can admit that chocobos _are_ fairly cute. But not nearly so cute as Prompto is when he’s fawning over them. His camera’s already out, flashing up a storm. Noctis knows he’ll be pulled into a selfie later. He’ll have to fake a smile for it.

He drags his feet deliberately, and Ignis, always too perceptive, falls into place beside him. Safely out of earshot of the other two, he asks, “Is something the matter?”

Noctis grunts, “Everything,” because that’s more than a fair answer. He’s never had so much to feel down about in his life. But Ignis lifts a brow behind his thin glasses, and Noctis knows he isn’t getting away with that cop out. Ignis knows him too well. If possible, his steps slow even further. 

Only because it’s _Ignis_ , he begrudgingly admits, “It’s just... I don’t know. I always thought I’d be able to spoil my...” he pauses, searching for the right word, then finally settles on, “partner.” Even though that’s not right. Uncomfortable, he looks away, though he knows that Ignis isn’t judging him. Ignis won’t tease him. And hopefully, Ignis will never tell anyone about his embarrassing whining. 

Ignis still casually repeats, “Partner?”

“Whatever. _Close_ friend. You know what I mean...” before Ignis can disagree, Noctis rolls on, “It’s not even that hard to make Prom happy. Look at him, forgetting all his troubles over a couple of birds.” Indeed, Prompto seems to be feeding a number of them, camera in one hand and gysahl greens in the other, while Gladiolus watches from across a short wooden fence. Noctis and Ignis are still outside the taller chain link one that surrounds most of the post. Noctis gestures over at the scene and continues, “But it shouldn’t have taken this long to happen. He’s so close with a _prince_ , and I should be buying him his own chocobo. He deserves that. But instead we’re out in the middle of nowhere, broke all the time, and I can’t do shit for him.” Sometimes they get by, but sometimes it gets to him. Especially when they’re snuggled up close at a campsite, with the starlight glimmering across each one of Prompto’s cute freckles, and he’s smiling so wide that his cheeks dimple. And all Noctis can do is try to smile back and wish he had more to give.

He still can’t look at Ignis. It takes a few silent moments for Ignis to slowly tell him, “You have no need to, Noct. You said it yourself—Prompto is not difficult to please. And I’m quite sure he is just as happy as Gladiolus and I are to support you in this.”

Noctis makes a noncommittal noise and shrugs. He feels guilty for that too, but at least they have jobs that tie them to him. Prompto’s just his _friend_ , sweet and loyal and too good for Noctis to go without, even for just one road trip. It’s his selfishness that doomed Prompto to their struggle. But then, he reminds himself, it’s also because of him that Prompto isn’t suffering the Imperial occupation of their home or worse, so maybe it’s best that he always keep Prompto at his side, where Noctis can make sure Prompto’s _safe_.

Prompto should be happy too. And spoiled rotten. Like reading his mind, Ignis tells him, “Besides, Prompto did not grow up in the luxury you’re missing. He has never expected to be taken care of. And that is part of the reason you care for him so much—because he cares about _you_ , not a wealthy prince.”

True, but: “That doesn’t make me any less frustrated.”

Ignis sighs and pushes his glasses up his nose. They’re almost at the fence now, walking around it towards the gate. Ignis quietly insists, “Then let that fuel you. Someday, you will reclaim the throne. You will be the king of a great land, and, if you still want to, you can have chocobo stables built exclusively for Prompto.”

That actually makes Noctis snort. Grinning wryly, he notes, “Won’t my advisor caution me against such reckless spending?”

Grinning lightly back, Ignis calmly replies, “I will make some concessions for the happiness of my... not-quite-partner.”

Noctis is finally smiling. It’s shallow, but it’s something.

Ignis adds, “In the meantime, I think Prompto would be perfectly happy if he could share a chocobo moment with his dearest friend.”

Noctis nods. They step within the fence, and immediately, Prompto’s waving to him, calling, “Noct, come see this one!”

So Noctis, sparing Ignis a final _look_ that serves as a silent thank you, goes to join Prompto’s side.


End file.
